pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Scylla
Ninth and final monster you face in the control of the Corrazen Scourge. Also the third mythical demon monster and the guardian of the Maledictipon Akuma class memory. Drops "Orbs" which are vital to make and enhance spell-bound weapons and armor (example: Spellblade,Spell cloak, etc) and also to unlock and make pure Akuma Patas once you have entered the Underworld. In the fourth sequel until the rest of the Kamella Patapon series, Scylla is a Cannogabang whose powers were granted by the Archfiend of Earnestness' power, controlled by Ravenous. She is one of Takako's friends. During the festivities in the Hideout, she wears a mask similar to the Greek legend Scylla. This mask also proved of the effect when she is taken control by Ravenous. She is the dramatic opposite of the jealous Charybdis, but they still go together well. While her comedy of having a hard time pulling a huge cannon makes some befriended Uberheroes and Patapons laugh, because she is also a comedian. She hates scythes, and she appears in most episodes. She is exposed as Feisu, the Archfiend of Earnestness, but instead Yarida takes the name. Attacks and Abiilities All attacks of Scylla are impossible to avoid but can cured or be defended from unconventional and unexpected ways Tentacle Grip - Scylla readies her tentacles on top of the Patapons. A beat later, she grips 6 Patapons that slowly die. Cannot be avoided at all so the only way to cure it is through DonChaka. Hail Blast - Scylla conjures a crystal ball in front of her with the wind slowly turning into a headwind. 2 beats later, she makes it rain Hail then a single giant iceball crashes down on the Patapons. Impossible to avoid so use PonChaka then ChakaChaka to defend from it to greatly reduce damage. Shadow Blast - Scylla conjures a black portal on top of the Patapons. 2 beats later, she causes it to beam down a huge blast of pure darkness at the Patapons. Impossible to avoid but surprisingly she is Extremely vulnerable to stagger at this time. If you managed to stagger her while she is preparing the black portal, the beam will be directed to her and will deal a staggering 1750 points of damage to her. Fury Of The Abyss - Scylla conjures a tidal wave that approachs the Patapons from behind and backs away that leaves the Patapons almost completely hopeless. Surprisingly, you can avoid this through Chaka or PataPata. The Tidal Wave will deal major to fatal damage if you accidentally use PonPata or DonDon so be very careful. Will hit the Patapons in 2 beats so you have a few moments to prepare for it Berserk Preparation Scylla's "Hairs" stand up and her eyes glow a deep purple as the weather in the area becomes stormy then the background transforms into what looks like a whirling motion even without moving. Move She will use the Fury Of The Abyss 2x more often and the tidal wave will come in contact with the Patapons in 1 beat making it harder to miss. Attack power and defense greatly increases as all attacks become stronger in their status afflictions. Related Bosses *Accursed Scylla *Masked Scylla Media Trivia *She is the first boss monster to have all attacks completely impossible to avoid in expected methods. One such example is the Tentacle grip, in one which will expect to use PonPata from it but you actually need to use DonChaka to cure it *She is based on the Greek monster Scylla which had multiple heads and the body of an octupus where in tales she ate seamen and sailors who came across her strait. *There is no known weakness of her at the time. However she does take 0.5x damage from any forms of physical damage (Ex: Stab, Slash, Strike, Etc) *In the fourth until the rest of the Kamella Patapon series, Scylla is a Cannogabang possessed by the Archfiend of Earnestness' power controlled by Ravenous. She is one of Takako's friends. Category:Demon Category:Patapon 4 Monster Category:Bosses Category:Mythical Demon Category:Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets Category:Takako and Friends Category:Special Classes